


a guy that i'd kinda be into

by bi_and_ready



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Plot, because he gay, just gay, just jake thinking about rich
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_and_ready/pseuds/bi_and_ready
Summary: ele estava começando a perceber algumas coisas sobre seu melhor amigo que nunca tinha percebido antes.ou: em que Jake Dillinger estava realmente interessado num novo, pós-SQUIP Rich Goranski





	a guy that i'd kinda be into

**J** ake não tinha  _visto_  Rich Goranski no primeiro ano.

Eles tinham várias aulas juntos, todos os dias, e o armário de Jake ficava bem perto do de Rich. Os dois deveriam ter se esbarrado nos corredores milhões de vezes, e, ainda assim, Jake nunca tinha visto o menino. Não de verdade. A razão pra isso, o contraste entre eles, era óbvio. Rich era solitário e estranho e ele andava pelos corredores como um fantasma. Não tinha ninguém. Jake tinha  _muitos_  amigos e a namorada mais bonita da escola. Era o sonho adolescente. Todo mundo queria ser como ele, ser a estrela do time de futebol com a vida perfeita.  _Todo mundo_  se esquecia de Rich, até mesmo os professores, e ele não falava com ninguém – nem mesmo com perdedores como Mell e Heere, imagine então alguém popular e maneiro como Jake.

Isso foi no começo do primeiro ano.

Rich voltou diferente, depois das férias. Ele  _fez_  toda a escola o ver.

Jake se envergonha um pouco ao admitir que tinha achado que Rich era um aluno novo. Era o que todo mundo tinha achado, ok? Ele não estava sozinho na sua confusão. E ainda.  _Ele_  deveria ter ao menos reconhecido Rich, mesmo que só levemente, mesmo que só para poder dizer que já sabia que ele estava ali antes. Jake não sabia. Jake realmente acreditou que o menino baixinho que foi falar com ele do nada depois das férias, muito confiante e sempre dizendo a coisa certa, nunca tinha estado lá antes.

 Cara, ele se sentia culpado pra caramba, agora. Rich tinha sido seu melhor amigo por anos, seu mano para todos os momentos, e Jake só tinha o visto por causa da merda de um SQUIP. Sem ele- sem ele, Jake não acha que teria simplesmente notado Rich naturalmente, em algum momento, o que é idiota, porque como ele tinha conseguido ignorar o quão legal Rich era, sem o SQUIP?

Não o entenda errado. Rich tinha  _sim_  sido seu melhor amigo, quando ainda estava com o SQUIP. Ele era engraçado e confiante e Jake gostava de o manter por perto. Mas depois do incêndio? Depois da peça e do acidente e das mentes de Rich e Jeremy voltarem a ser só deles? Normal Rich? Rich de verdade? Ele era completamente diferente.

Tão  _melhor_.

Grande parte era por ter se livrado do SQUIP, mas talvez ter saído da casa de seu pai e ido morar com o irmão mais velho dele também tivesse feito sua parte – o ponto é, Jake nunca tinha visto seu amigo tão leve. É, não ter uma voz na sua cabeça sempre te dizendo a coisa certa a se fazer talvez tivesse aumentado a ansiedade de Rich, mas não ter uma voz na sua cabeça o impedindo de fazer tudo que ele gostava e não era considerado “maneira” com certeza o tornou mais feliz.

Rich era adorável quando estava sendo si mesmo.

Jake estava bem acostumado com toda a persona de Rich. Ele tinha certeza que sabia tudo sobre seu amigo e nunca poderia se surpreender, mas ele teve que descobrir tudo de novo, descobrir uma pessoa completamente diferente. E, Jake descobriu, ele gostava Rich de verdade de um jeito que nunca tinha gostado do SQUIP-Rich.

Ele estava começando a perceber algumas coisas sobre seu melhor amigo que nunca tinha percebido antes. Jake estava começando a perceber todas as pequenas, fofinhas coisas que seu amigo fazia, quando não estava tentando ser alguém que não era.

Por exemplo – Jake adorava a risada de verdade de Rich. Ele nunca ria assim antes; alto e genuíno, cheio de alegria e verdadeira felicidade. Seus olhos se fecham, sua cabeça se inclina para trás e sua boca se torcia em um sorriso de verdade que Jake não tinha visto em todos os anos em que eles se conheciam. Rich o contou que o SQUIP não achava rir alto legal, mas Jake achava  _isso_  ridículo, porque Jake era  _super_ legal e ele tem certeza que poderia ouvir a risada de Rich por anos, sem se cansar.

Jake adorava as sardas no ombro de Rich e adorava traçar elas com seu dedo quando Rich estava prestando atenção em outra coisa, ele adorava o modo adorável como Rich olhava pro chão quando estava nervoso e como seu cabelo ruivo caia em frente de seu rosto quando ele fazia isso. Adorava até as cicatrizes de queimaduras pelos seus braços, porque isso era uma prova de tudo que eles tinham sobrevivido, e adorava quando ele enrugava seu nariz em confusão e quando apoiava a cabeça no ombro de Jake pra dormir no meio da aula e quando ele sorria tanto que seus olhos castanhos brilhavam, fazendo Jake ficar sem fôlego. Ele adorava o quão mais baixo Rich era e o quão adorável era sua língua presa, adorava simplesmente ouvir a risada dele por horas a fio.

É, mais do que tudo, Jake amava só  _falar_  com Rich – era uma das coisas deles, desde antes, mas como tudo com Rich, agora era ainda mais sincero e bom. Eles podiam passar horas na casa  ~~ _muito vazia, um pouco queimada e destruída_~~  de Jake, fazendo piadas e uma bagunça em geral, mexendo um com o outro, jogando jogos de tabuleiro e vídeo games idiotas, lançando comida no outro quando um deles estava sendo idiota. Às vezes, eles fumavam, mas Jake tinha percebido que Rich não gostava tanto de maconha, sem a pressão do SQUIP, então ele tinha parado de mencionar ela.

Jake odiaria que Rich se sentisse obrigado a fazer  _qualquer coisa_  por causa do SQUIP, depois de ouvir Jeremy o explicar o que ele realmente fazia com a cabeça da pessoa que o usava.

Jake odiaria que Rich se sentisse como se ele de verdade não fosse legal o suficiente, porque Jake amava o Rich de verdade de um jeito que nunca amaria SQUIP-Rich.

Porque Jake Dillinger podia não ter visto Rich no primeiro ano, mas ele iria se arrepender disso pelo resto de sua vida.

Cara, Rich era tanto o seu tipo! Não era realmente culpa de Jake se ele estivesse tão completamente apaixonado por seu melhor amigo, ok? Não quando o menino era tão incrível. Não quando Jake tinha tanta certeza que Rich era o tipo de cara que valia a pena.

É, Jake Dillinger não tinha visto Rich Goranski no primeiro ano, mas esses últimos tempos, Rich parecia ser a única na cabeça de Jake.

 

 

— Mano.

— Cara?

— Você sabe que você é o meu melhor amigo, né?

— É claro! E você é o meu melhor amigo.

— Então não seria estranho se eu te beijasse?

— Cara… não, não seria nem um pouco estranho.

( _Rich tinha gosto de maçãs. Jake nunca tinha visto ele comendo uma fruta, mas seu beijo tinha gosto de maçã. Suas mãos apertavam o cabelo de Jake desesperadamente. Era um ótimo beijo_ )

**Author's Note:**

> também postado no spirit


End file.
